A Nice Night at the Uchihas
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Continuing from "A Nice Afternoon at the Uchihas", Bolt goes to visit Sarada and Sakura again. This time Kiba is joining them for a night of fun.


**YA'LL WANTED A CONTINUATION?**

Boruto Uzumaki was standing outside of Ichiraku Ramen when he heard a familiar voice behind him whisper, "Hey, lover." Turning, he saw Sarada Uchiha, a green eyed, dark haired vision of Shinobi teenage loveliness in a tight red sleeveless jacket that accentuated her beautiful melon-sized tits.

The two old friends briefly caught up before Sarada asked what he had planned for that weekend. Bolt told her he had a commitment on Saturday that would last until the afternoon, but was free after that.

"Perfect!" Sarada said with a sly smile. "Kiba, you know, my mom's friend that I've told you about, well, he's coming to stay with us on Saturday, and we'd like you to come over too."

"Oh, really?" Bolt replied.

"Right," she continued with a soft giggle, "We were with him a couple of weeks ago and told him about you and the fun we've had together. And he said he'd like to meet his competition."

"Hmm...okay," Bolt said, somewhat hesitantly. He was definitely game for another threesome opportunity with Sarada and Sakura, her mom. But he wasn't sure what to think about having another guy around.

Seeing his reluctance, Sarada stroked his arm, "Kiba is really cool, and I'm sure you'll like him. But if having another guy get down with us makes you uncomfortable, then we can just go into my room and leave mom and Kiba alone. Okay?"

Considering that option as he looked into Sarada's lovely blue eyes, he couldn't say no.

"Okay, sure. I'll see you on Saturday!" Bolt said, and after Sarada gave him a peck on the cheek and hurried off to class, he picked up his backpack and decided to put aside any reservations about their upcoming date, resolving to just trust her and go with the flow.

Bolt played string bass in a jazz quartet with some of their teammates and they were playing in a competition at Sunagakure that Saturday. The group ended up getting first place with their inspired rendition of Oaku Sarunami's classic "High Five," so when Bolt walked to the Uchihas later that afternoon, he was still humming the bouncy tune.

Sarada met Bolt at the back door and gave him a long kiss as soon as he stepped inside. She was only wearing a short silky pink robe over a teddy, and from the bottles and mixers on the kitchen counter, and the taste of liquor on Sarada's tongue, Bolt could tell their party was already well underway.

After a couple more sexy kisses, Sarada led him into the living room where Sakura was attired in a similar fashion to her daughter. And sitting next to her on the couch was Kiba Inazuka, a 6'0 very handsome man with a goatee, markings on both sides of his face, shoulder length brown hair and a slight tan.

"Hello, Boruto!" Sakura called to him with a slightly hazy but seductive smile as he entered the room. "I'm really glad you could join us!"

Kiba, who was also wearing a short silky robe except blue, which was apparently the uniform of the day, stood up gave him a big friendly smile and a bro handshake, "Hey Bolt, I haven't seen you since you were a little kid!"

"Yeah how time flies. What do you do again?" asked Boruto.

"I work for the Konoha Military Police Force, bud. Doing detective work." he told him.

Bolt and Sarada settled in on a couch facing the one occupied by the older couple, and Bolt briefly filled them in on his day at the music competition. To toast his quartet's success, Sakura brought them all fresh drinks and cued up a Goro Matsuyama album on the stereo while they continued talking.

It was a late January afternoon and daylight was quickly fading, so a couple of soft lamps had been turned on in the large room to provide just the right mood lighting. There was a gas fireplace that gave off a warm and alluring glow, flanked by the two couches that sat about ten feet apart. And to complete the scene, on the floor in front of the fire, a few thick sheepskin rugs had been laid out, apparently to welcome any lovers who might want such a cozy spot. As Bolt looked around and took in his companions, he guessed that at least one round of lovemaking had taken place before he arrived.

While they sipped their drinks and talked, Boruto observed with interest the easy and uninhibited sexual dynamic between Kiba, Sakura and Sarada as they lounged on the comfortable furniture in their silky attire. And if Bolt was inclined to feel like an intruder to their ensemble, Sarada's hand on his crotch assured him of his welcome. And further illustrating their comfort with his presence, Kiba had wrapped his arm around Sakura and was fondling one of her big soft tits while she slid a hand inside his robe and stroked his cock.

When Kiba and Sakura began to mix their fondling with some prolonged kisses, Sarada stood up from the couch and led Bolt down the hall to her bedroom, where she handed him a dark green silk robe similar to Kiba's burgundy version.

"Mom bought these for you guys," she giggled as she began to unbutton his shirt, "So don't plan on wearing anything else while you're here."

Per Sarada's instructions, Bolt had told his parents he wouldn't be home until sometime on Sunday. And once he was wrapped in the silky robe, he felt like he was now an official member of this randy band of lovers.

Returning to the living room, they were greeted by approving looks from both Sakura and Kiba. "Thanks, Sakura," Bolt said as he modeled his new loungewear.

"My pleasure!" she replied while Kiba continued massaging her sumptuous breast, now exposed through Sakura's open robe as it hung over the low top of her negligee.

Motioning with his head towards an ashtray on the fireplace mantel, Kiba said, "And if you want to get as mellow as we are, help yourself to some weed."

Knowing Kiba wouldn't have brought anything less than primo ganja, Bolt fired up the joint and took a couple of long tokes before joining Sarada on the couch. And as they snuggled and caressed and listened to the music, Bolt soon realized his assessment of Kiba's pot had been absolutely correct. Now in the same highly sensual state that he had observed in his companions, Bolt felt the silk of the robe rub erotically against him as he and Sarada caressed and traded languid kisses, losing themselves in each other's scent and skin.

When Bolt finally opened his eyes, he saw that Sakura was now lying back on the couch with her robe spread open, her negligee lifted up, and Kiba's head was planted between her legs as he slowly kissed and licked her well-tended pussy. As Bolt watched, Sakura looked over and caught his gaze and smiled as she cupped one of her big tits and squeezed its nipple. She closed her eyes again and leaned back her head, arched up her torso and gave a long deep moan.

"Cool, huh?" Bolt heard Sarada whisper, realizing that she too was watching her mother's sensual pleasure. The music prevented their voices from being overheard, so she continued softly, "She's cum at least three times already today, and it looks like number four is on the way."

"Wow...nice. And you?" he asked, wondering what pleasures his girlfriend had experienced so far that day.

"Oh, I've been saving myself for you," she said with a smile and chuckle that suggested otherwise. But knowing it was none of his business, Boruto dropped that line of questioning as he undid the belt of her robe so he could get better access to her luscious tits. And as he reached inside her negligee and fondled her ripe melons, she squirmed and rubbed against him in a way that confirmed her next orgasm was going to be with him.

Slipping back into their weed-induced sensual state, Bolt and Sarada resumed kissing and caressing and she soon had his robe undone and was stroking his cock as it slowly expanded to its full twelve inches. And while Bolt drifted back into the soft couch, Sarada leaned over and placed her head in his crotch and began running her tongue up and down his growing member.

"Mmm...yeah," Bolt moaned when her warm mouth stretched around the bulbous head of his thick organ. And he moaned even more as she worked her way farther down onto his cock, taking in several inches of his veiny shaft.

"Oh, god, Sarada," he groaned, his member even more sensitive than usual as he thrilled to the feel of her mouth, her tongue triggering every nerve ending in his thick phallus, "Oh, yeah..."

Sarada continued her slow and expert work on Bolt's member, much to his pleasure. The young lovers had been together many times before, and after some initial uncertainty about how to fellate a guy with such a huge cock, she had, over time, developed a method that pleased them both. And as she worked him ever deeper into her mouth and throat, she deployed her well-honed technique with such success that Bolt feared he was going to blow his load. Which, on a different occasion, would have been okay. But on this night he definitely needed to hold back.

So when Sarada finally came up for air, Bolt lifted her head from his cock at about the same time they heard her mother's growing moans

"Oh, Kiba, yeah...I'm gonna' cum, baby, I'm gonna'...oh, yeah!" Sakura gasped as she raised her hips and shoved her cunt into Kiba's face, "Oh, yeah!"

With Bolt and Sarada as audience, Sakura shivered and moaned and then dropped back onto the couch with a deep and contented sigh as Kiba's marvelous tongue made its final laps around her gushing cunt.

Raising his head from her crotch, Kiba sat up on the couch and gazed down at the big heaving breasts of his freshly satisfied lover, and then looked over at Sarada and Bolt with a smile. And when he did, he caught his first glimpse of Bolt's huge member. And thanks to Sarada's recent efforts, it was standing up like an advanced form of Wood Jutsu.

"Wow, dude, they told me you were seriously hung, but that thing's porn star material!" Kiba said with such unabashed candor that it made both Bolt and Sarada laugh.

Bolt had gotten plenty of locker room comments from other ninjas over the years about the size of his cock, solidifying his "Bigruto" nickname. But this was the first time another guy had seen him with an erection, or looked at his tool with such forthright admiration. Although unbeknownst to him, his and Sarada's teammate had accidentally seen him hard once and it was a sight he'll never forget.

"Now I see why these ladies dig fucking you so much," Kiba continued with what Bolt understood was his typical brazen honesty. "And man, I gotta' say, I'm looking forward to watching you stretch out some Uchiha pussy with that horse!"

Under other circumstances, Boruto probably would have been blushing by this point. But there was something genuine and likeable about Kiba and his open manner that put Bolt at ease. And as Sarada wrapped her hand around the girth of his member, giving Kiba an additional visual for just how packed he was, Bolt realized he felt very relaxed in the situation and appreciated Kiba's uninhibited and confident demeanor - a personal style he aspired to himself.

Maintaining Kiba's gaze, Sarada then got up from the couch and slowly took off her robe and teddy and walked over to give him a long kiss, which he welcomed and reached up to fondle her hanging tits while their tongues tussled together. Then moving back to Bolt, she positioned herself over his crotch, grabbed his ready shaft, and began to slowly ease herself down onto his thick wood in a reverse cowgirl, all the while facing Kiba and giving him a prime view of her blond thatched pussy as its labia spread open and her cunt strained to accommodate the breadth of Bolt's huge tool.

Sakura had roused herself and was now sitting up next to Kiba on the couch as they watched while her daughter began to put on a show for them, slowly impaling herself onto Bolt's monster cock.

"Oh, wow!" Kiba muttered as Bolt's bulbous cock head disappeared into Sarada's stretched cunt. "That's so fucking hot, baby!" he said to her as she continued to hold his gaze while her pussy melded with Bolt's massive tool, "So fucking hot!"

"Now touch yourself, baby...show us more of your sweet pussy," he quietly instructed. And doing as he asked - which had become part of their unspoken bargain - she put a hand onto her cunt, spread its lips apart and began rubbing her clit as she eased even farther down onto Boruto's organ.

Seeing they had an audience, Bolt reached around and began groping Sarada's tits as he raised his hips just enough to move himself a couple more inches into her stretched twat, causing Sarada to gasp, "Mmm...yeah, just like that Bolt. Fill me up, lover, give me some more."

Anxious to please, Bolt inched himself deeper into Sarada's cunt, stretching her snug cave wider with each thrust of his rock hard drill. "Yeah, lover, that's right...that's right," she moaned huskily as she continued inching down into his crotch while he rose up in her, until most of his meat was entrenched inside her pussy and they began to slowly fuck.

None of this carnal action was lost on Kiba and Sakura, who were still raptly watching the young lovers engage in such a lusty genital embrace that it held them in a hypnotic state that lasted until Sarada wailed as Boruto thrust himself deeper inside her, "Oh god, yes, that's right...fill me up!"

Shaken from their trance, both Kiba and Sakura blinked and laughed as they realized how deeply they'd been drawn into watching Bolt and Sarada. Now looking away from their young companions' sexy show, they began kissing again and were soon back into the throes of their own lovemaking. And it wasn't long before they had shed their remaining garments and migrated down onto the soft floor covering. Kiba's body was very muscular with large biceps, thick pecs, and abs that made her husband's look like mushy rice. Not to mention his granite back. In short, Kiba had that bodybuilder type.

"Wow, Kiba you sure have quite the bod!" exclaimed Bolt.

"When you're on missions all the time, it gives you results. Also the gym is my second home." said Kiba.

Boruto and Sarada continued fucking on the couch, but seeing the invitingly soft floor space, they too moved down and assumed a position on one of the sheepskin rugs. Once repositioned, Bolt mounted his insatiable blonde lover doggy-style from behind and continued driving his thick organ into her stretched snatch.

Kiba's mighty spear was even bigger than Bolt's! 15 inches long and thick as a ramen bowl. And prior to hooking up with Sakura and Sarada, he had been confident his was the biggest tool any of his untold previous lovers had ever encountered. But where a less self-assured guy might have felt threatened being in a group fuck session with a dude hung like Bolt, Kiba felt none of that. And it's not because he was much bigger than Bolt. Instead, watching a stud like Boruto plow his meat into Sarada's tight twat only added to the carnal allure of their foursome. And he definitely looked forward to seeing how this young guy brandished his big rod with the voluptuous and cock-hungry Sakura, because was in prime form that night.

When Kiba had arrived earlier in the day, he was hardly in the door before Sakura had started kissing him and grinding against his crotch. And then she pulled him into the kitchen so he could fuck her from behind while she draped her body over a counter, moaning the whole time like a bitch in heat.

And Sakura's sexual fervor had hardly slowed over the ensuing hours. So she was definitely hot and primed for their evening's adventures. And from the way she was scouting Bolt, he knew she was anxious to get his monster shoved inside her well-lubricated pussy. And as she had confided to Kiba earlier, she was also hoping that he and Bolt would fulfill her fantasy of being double-teamed by two hung guys. But in the meantime, Kiba's own big fella' provided her with ample distraction, and she soon had her lips wrapped around his tool, ravishing his shaft and scrotum with lusty abandon.

And though they were fully engaged in their own lovemaking, having Sakura and Kiba going at it only a few feet away further invigorated Boruto and Sarada's fuck-fest.

And for Sarada, watching her mom attack Kiba's colossal cock reminded her of how the two of them had finished him off earlier in the kitchen. And how he had blown a big load all over their faces, and how they had then kissed and cleaned up the cum from his cock and each other while he told them what nasty girls they were. And then, to further prove his point, he had Sakura get back up on the countertop, spread-eagle this time, and he hand-fucked Sarada's pussy while she ate out her mom's puffy red cunt until Sakura screamed and squirted her juices all over them. Which was then followed by Sarada's first orgasm of the day, instigated by Kiba's gyrating hand inside her stretched cunt.

But that was then, and now Sarada was aching for the monster orgasm that was bearing down on her like a runaway train, thanks to the massive cock that was fully inside her. So she shoved her hand back into her pussy and began vigorously working over her clit while Boruto took the cue and increased the speed of his fuck thrusts into her soon-to-be-flooding cunt.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Bolt! Oh, yeah!" Sarada groaned as the first electric waves of her orgasm coursed through her body, "Yeah, baby, yeah, yeah, yeah! Give it to me! Give it to me!"

And after more increasingly frantic moans and cries, Sarada threw back her head and wailed as she came, and then collapsed onto the soft rug, panting for air and laughing at the dramatic scene she had just made.

Still hard as a rock, Bolt slid his slick member out of his lover's wet pussy and knelt behind her. Reaching down, he caressed Sarada's soft ass cheeks and looked over at Sakura and Kiba, who had momentarily paused their lovemaking to witness Sarada's impossible-to-ignore climax.

"Nice work there, stud!" Kiba laughed. While Sakura, whose head was still in Kiba's lap, just smiled as she looked down at her sated daughter, and then over to Boruto. Fixing her eyes on his huge slick cock that had just emerged from her daughter's gushing pussy, she saw how it was now glistening like a big flexed muscle in the light of the fire. And she sighed in anticipation of having it inside her again.

Seeing that Bolt was momentarily unoccupied, Kiba decided it was time to show him more of these ladies' true slutty selves, some of which he was pretty sure would be new to the young man. He knew that Sakura and Sarada had dabbled in some mildly nasty behavior with Bolt, but Kiba was ready to move beyond that tame stuff and get into what these ladies had really come to expect and enjoy with him. So, signaling his intentions to Sakura, he positioned himself behind her and asked, "Is your slut ass ready for my cock, baby?"

"My ass is always ready for you," Sakura cooed back with a sexy smile. And then she shifted herself onto her side and positioned her torso to give him optimal access to her hindquarters that, in preparation for this moment, had already been liberally anointed with lube.

Spitting on his fingers, Kiba worked them into Sakura's puckered anus and opened her up in preparation for his cock. And while Sakura maintained steady eye contact with Bolt, Kiba began pushing his meat into her asshole, causing her to grimace and moan as he did.

"Uh...uh...yes, lover, yes!" she grunted as he continued feeding her channel more of his hard rod, "That's right, baby, do it! Fuck my ass!" And it wasn't long before all of Kiba's massive prick was planted in her rear chute and he was slowly pounding her ass while her big tits flopped about as she huffed and moaned with each thrust of his member.

"Yes, lover, yes, fuck my ass! You know I love it nasty!" she moaned wickedly.

Sarada, who had been resting on the floor in her post-orgasmic bliss, now stirred as she heard the action heating up. Moving onto her side, she leaned against Boruto and watched as her mom displayed the slutty behavior that Kiba so provoked in them.

Then lifting up Sakura's top leg, Kiba slipped his hand into her crotch and inserted several fingers as he began to finger-fuck her pussy, gradually driving his hand deeper into her twat.

"Oh, my god, yes!" Sakura moaned as more of Kiba's hand disappeared into her gaping cunt. And looking over at Bolt, she saw him resting on his haunches as Sarada slowly stroked his prodigious shaft as they watched Kiba and Sakura's decadent display.

Kiba was soon fist fucking Sakura's shameless cunt as he simultaneously drove his cock in and out of her ass, giving her the rough treatment she loved.

"Oh, fuck, yes! My god, Kiba yes!" Sakura moaned as he clenched her body in a tight embrace and forcefully worked over both of her holes.

This was a display of such absolutely wicked fucking that it dazed Boruto and Sarada as they looked on. And though Kiba had taken her like this a couple of times before, it had never been this erotically charged for Sakura, and she could only writhe and groan as he completely occupied her body with his cock and hand.

After several minutes of battering Sakura's ass and pussy, Kiba called over to Bolt, "Hey buddy, wanna' help me out here? I've got her all ready for you, so just lie down on your back, 'cause she's dying to mount up on that horse cock of yours."

As he said this, Sakura looked up at Bolt and gave him an affirmative nod and a hazy smile. So with a bit of direction from Sarada, Boruto situated himself on the floor and Sakura was soon on top of him, dropping her stretched twat onto his cock as her pendulous breasts hung down and swayed over him like full udders waiting to be milked.

"Oh, yeah, baby!" Sakura sighed as she slid onto Bolt's lumber.

But Kiba wasn't done with her yet, because as Sakura eased onto Boruto's cock, Kiba squatted behind her and reinserted his cock back into her ass.

Now seeing that her long-held double fucking fantasy was being realized, Sakura leaned her head back and called out happily, "Oh, my god, yes! Yes!"

As Bolt drove his cock up into Sakura's gaping cunt, he could feel Kiba pummeling her from the rear, a sensation that was both new and jarring, though not unpleasant. And he was also enjoying the sight of Sakura's big tits flopping about above him, and was just about to reach up to begin fondling her succulent boobs when his vision was blocked by Sarada, who was how squatting with her crotch over Bolt's face as she lowered her pussy down onto his mouth.

"God Bolt, this is so fucking hot!" Sarada moaned as he began to lap his tongue over her clit while he sucked on her cunt lips, "So fucking hot!"

All four of the lovers were now fully and lustily engaged. Kiba continued pumping his flexed steed in and out of Sakura's fleshy ass while beads of sweat dripped down his face. Sakura was enthralled by the sensation of having two big cocks overwhelm her orifices from both directions. And Boruto was furiously driving himself up into Sakura's cavernous cunt while he ate out her daughter's pussy. And this continued on for some time until the only remaining question was who would be the first to cum.

No surprise, given that she was getting royally fucked by two hung studs, Sakura soon began to shudder and gasp as she approached yet another climax.

"Oh, Jesus...sweet Jesus," she moaned as her lovers continued their relentless pounding, "Oh, my god...yes...yes!" And as the first wave of a monster orgasm began to take hold, sweat was flying off of her and her big floppy tits were slick and red from perspiration and the agitation of being groped and kissed by Boruto and Sarada as they flailed about within their reach.

"Somebody cum in me, goddammit!" Sakura moaned as a climax now overtook her whole body, causing her to pant and moan as she writhed about on the two big cocks. "Give it to me Kiba! Fill my ass with your cum, baby! Fill it!"

Sarada had removed her cunt from Boruto's face and was now diddling her clit towards another orgasm as she watched the show, so Bolt was now better able to concentrate on Sakura. And looking up he also saw the anguished grimace on Kiba's face that signaled he was on the verge of his own major spew.

Surrounded by the hypnotic bliss of his companions, Bolt bore down and began to feel his seed rising in his testes and working up to a climax of huge proportions. His face contorted and he clenched his teeth in preparation for his oncoming eruption. And this wasn't lost on Sarada and Sakura, who both sensed an epic cum-shot was in the works, so they made ready.

"Fill my pussy, Boruto! Give me that load, baby! I want it all! I want it all!" Sakura coaxed as she thrashed about between her lovers and smashed her tits in Bolt's face. And as Boruto inched towards his climax in her pussy, Kiba began to pant and groan as his cock spasmed inside Sakura's tight ass.

"Fuck yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Kiba crooned in a guttural baritone as he began shooting loads of cum into Sakura's chute. Her ass was quickly overflowing and streams of jizz were oozing out as Kiba continued to fuck her, but much slower than before as he tightly gripped her waist and forcefully drove himself in a few last times as he released the remainder of his cum.

Boruto was the next to blow, and with his hands gripping Sakura's big tits as he sucked hungrily on their nipples, he urgently lurched his hips upwards and groaned as he jettisoned a huge volley of spunk inside her ready pussy. And he followed that with another of almost equal quantity, and then a couple more ejaculates of lesser volume. Until by the time he was finally done spewing, Sakura's bush was dripping with his jism as it gushed out of her flooded cunt and puddled on his crotch and chest and streamed down onto the sheepskin rug.

Sarada had been leaning back against a couch and manically diddling her clit as she watched her mother become a screaming cum-bucket for her two lovers. And she was the last to gasp and moan as she squeezed her sweet tits and brought herself off with her expert fingers, "Mmm...yes...yes...yes!"

Soon, all four of the lovers had collapsed onto the floor and were panting and sighing as they relished the last vestiges of their orgasms. Sakura, who was dripping big loads of cum from both her ass and cunt, had dropped down onto Boruto and was slowly kissing and sucking on his huge cock as she coaxed out its final drops of seed.

Kiba was lying on his back on the floor, but was soon joined by Sarada who began giving him a similar cock clean-up service as her mom was providing to Boruto. And once Kiba's cock was pumped dry, at his encouragement she crawled over and stuck her face in her mother's ass and slurped out Kiba's cum that was still oozing from her defiled hole. And then in true cum-slut form, she slid her head down between her mom's legs and began sucking Boruto's spunk from her gushing pussy. Meanwhile, Boruto was thinking. After all the time he spent with Kiba, he was curious. While he was sure he was straight, he always wanted to experiment with another guy. He considered Mitsuki but he was too nervous to ask a teammate but here he was with Kiba, who is even more of a stud then he was, having a bigger cock and cumming even more loads. So might as well go for it while the four are them are still in heat.

"Kiba?" he asked.

"Yeah, man?" Kiba responded.

"Can I suck you off?" Bolt said bluntly. Kiba pondered on his request. He always thought about having some guy-on-guy fun but never acted on it. Shame too. Shino was gay and has a loving relationship with his partner. You could say that Kiba was heteroflexible: definitely preferring ladies but wouldn't mind at least a man at least once in his life. While he didn't outright say it, he thought Boruto was super hot. Like hotter than Sasuke in his opinion. And he felt...something while he double teamed the Uchiha women with him.

"Sure. Go for it." he said. Boruto rolled over to him, grabbed his cock and stroked it. It quickly reached full mast. Boruto's hands barely circumfenced the prodigious girth. The young ninja opened his mouth as wide as he could and bobbed on the tremendous wood. Going down, down down until his mouth couldn't take anymore. He reached 2/3rds of the mammoth phallus. "You're doing great, Bolt! Sakura and Sarada barely got the head in. Made it really weird for me." Bolt fondled his kiwi sized balls and gazed upon his perfect male form. Even his father or Kakashi wasn't this buff! Nor were any of the current male Jonin in the Academy or Anbu Black Ops. He had to worship the citadel. "You wanna feel my muscles?" Boruto's mouth was too full of cock to answer. He just created shadow clones who got to work worshiping every hard-earned crevice of flesh. Every ab kissed and pecs rubbed much better than those masseuse. One of the shadow clones rubbed his canyon of a back. Two of them kissed and felt his biceps. Kiba got up so another clone could eat out his huge beefy ass and feel his tree trunk thighs. Kiba moaned as Bolt and his shadow clones worked on his body. Kiba admittingly was a fan of muscle worship and loves it when girls feel his body but Boruto's shadow clones were doing it way better than any women ever has. Meanwhile the real Boruto was giving Kiba's cock the best workout it's ever had. Bolt has such a talented mouth. He grabbed the rest of the uncovered length with his hands. A shadow clone this locked lips with the older man. With so many shadow clones pleasing his body and Bolt giving him the best blowjob of life, his balls prepared for another climax. "Oh fuck! I'm gonna..." Kiba unleashed a torrent of cum in Bolt's mouth. The blonde ninja struggled to drink it all.

"Have a sip, boys!" said Bolt. The shadow clones all opened their mouths for some more of that wolf sperm. His cumshots finally dissipated. One of them grabbed his cock and cleaned him up. The clones then disappeared and Bolt and Kiba decided to watch the mother-daughter show.

When Sarada finally came up for air, her face and black Snow White-esque hair were matted with cum. Grabbing her sullied daughter, Sakura pulled her in for some long cum-swapping kisses as they moaned and shared the sticky goodness that now covered them both.

Bolt and Kiba watched as their lovers kissed and writhed about, rubbing their clammy tits together as they languidly sucked on each other's nipples and tongues. It had been a memorable fuck-fest - certainly one that Bolt wouldn't forget anytime soon, nor would his companions.

But the foursome still had many more hours together. And after an adequate period of recovery, which included food, libations and some weed, they migrated to more debauchery in the outside hot tub. And it was there in the invigorating cold night air while enveloped in the steamy water, that Sarada got her first double team fuck. She sat on Bolt's fat cock, giving him her ass, while Kiba positioned himself in front and plowed her pussy with his giant tool. And when she finally screamed in an epic orgasmic rage, her voice echoed long and low into the deep winter night.

**THE END.**


End file.
